Claymore: PREDATOR
by DynamicPilot
Summary: In a medieval world It is a hot summer, and a new enemy arrives to reek terror in the hearts of men for the thrill of hunt. A mysterious organisation now aware of this "Predator" have sent half-human, half-Yoma warriors known as the "Silver Eyed Witches" or "Claymores," to hunt down and eliminate it. The ultimate warriors vs The ultimate hunter.


**Chapter 1: A Hunter Calls**

* * *

In a medieval world billions of stars shined in the pitch-black sky, the moon was full and beamed silver through the warm summer air, uncovering a forest area filled with lifeless grey oak trees with jagged branches reaching upwards. The roots of the oak trees where long and began to slowly tear the ground around them, stretching foreword from dry grassy woodland to unearthed dirt; a road, a man made road, carved up through the middle of the forest.

Someone is running on this road, and fast; a man, he was galloping with grate haste, as if something was chasing him.

The man had short stubby brown hair, and pasty skin. He also wore a black cloth like clothing that covered his upper body, and wore brown trousers with leather kneecaps. Around his neck where clips connecting leather armor on his shoulders, which had skull like markings engraved on them.

The man had a short silver rounded bottom blade with a brown grip held tightly in his right hand. He was not a solider, but a bandit.

He stops running as he was weak and panting hard, the stress was visible in his face.

As he stopped to rest, the sound of his gasping was all that can be heard in the shadows of the night.

the bandit mutters in a fearful voice "I... It killed everyone!" "Damian, Cal, our Boss, everyone!" the bandit struggled to breathe the dry heavy air.

Suddenly in the far dissents, a strange gurgling sound echoed from the forest carried by a sudden chilling breeze. The bandit turns; his eyes open in shock, he begins to move swiftly turning his head left to right to locate the direction of the sound.

The bandit yelled. "OH FUCK NO, NO, NO, WHY ME!" His hart begins to beet faster.

In the mangled rotten trees far from the bandit's vision was a shimmer in the air within the branches, following him; as the glimmer of light from the silver moon shined through the trees, the beam started to reflect, reviling the highlights of something stalking the bandit.

the bandit is afraid, and the stalker knows it. As the invisible being gets a head start of the bandit, its waits for the right moment.

Swiftly it leaps down from its perch, landing softly and quietly in front of the bandit on the hard dry ground of the road; it started to move with haste towards the bandit, leaving no trace, no sound or foot prints, a master of stealth.

The the bandit's fear is making him lack the ability to the see the air disrupting shimmer of the being moving towards him. But the bandit was was no rookie, he stops and controls his senses to steady his mind to seek out the threat. The bandit knows this is his last stand, so he may as well go out with a fight.

"This is it, my time is up... well fuck me." He muttered.

The bandit then raised up and shouted "COME ON, KILL ME! "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

As bandit perks up, he was able to notice the faint shimmer in the air moving closer to him, the bandit swiftly goes into a battle stance, as he grips his sword tightly in the right hand and quickly grasped it with the left; lifting it in a right angle preparing to slash the being before him.

The bandit taunted "Come on demon!"

as soon as the speeding shimmer got closer A strange detracting metallic sound was heard, reflected by the moonlight two serrated tail like blades where visible.

The moonlight's reflection briefly blinding the bandit, but he quickly recovers, noticing that the blades without a body where about a meter from him.

With no hesitation he pounces at the invisible demon swinging his sword in a downward slash.

A sudden flash of blue light beamed towards him, an explosion of hot blue flame covered the bandit's right arm.

With the force of the explosion the bandit's right arm flew off with torn muscle and skin scattering around him and the surrounding trees, his sword dropped to the ground, red hot from the blast. But before the bandit could realize that he has just lost him right arm, it was already too late.

The bandit's eyes opened wider in pain, to witness an invisible arm uncovered by his blood spewing outwards in a mass quantity form his chest, now the visible retractable blades where piercing through his body, slashing flesh and breaking bone.

As the bandit struggled to look up he saw a tall, half invisible monster, only noticeable by the stain of his blood reflecting in a crimson glow.

Suddenly, flash of glowing white eyes emerge from the invisible monster's unrevealed face.

They will be the last thing the bandit will ever see.

The blooded stained blades released itself from his opened torso, and as the bandit's body collapsed face first on the dry dirt like a lifeless corps, he lay still; his blood was staining the ground to a mucky red as it leaked out.

Light form the silver moon still beamed though the dead oak tree line, giving the blood a majestic neon glow.

But air was still being consumed and exhaled from the bandits mouth, he was still alive but barely.

A strange electronic buzz is herd and sparks where shedding away the cloaked skin, the creature revels its self.

* * *

 **It is a hunter (beyond this world).**

* * *

It was a tall dark humanoid being with black armor plating all over its body, with black twisted nails, two black wrist gauntlets, one on the right with the blooded retractable blades that butchered the bandit, on the left wrist gauntlet it was projecting strange red holographic symbols, highlighted on a small screen. It wore a black mask shaped with groves in the sides, with a jaw bone that had sharp silver teeth attached to the chin area of the mask; the eyes are covered in a tinted glass. The hair where like thick tail like dreadlocks, weaved through gold rings with markings engraved into them. The head of the hunter was a crescent shape; the skin was a light brown with crimson pigment, covered in a fishnet to connect the armor. It also had many spike like hairs on its body.

It stood in front of the fallen bandit, drawn to it like a predator to a wounded prey. As the hunter looked down on its quarry the bandit slowly started to move and twitch his body, trying to get back up, but he was too weak and heavily wounded.

"P… please, someone help" he cried in great pain.

The hunter glared at the bandit and started to scan his voice, a form of vocal-mimicking, to distract its prey. "Please, Someone Help" It replied in a static like techno voice, taunting the bandit like he was nothing.

The hunter moved ever closer. Suddenly its right arm and fist violently thrust into the bandit's back tearing it open. His eyes awaken; the scream could have been heard for miles.

Blood and visual splatters around as the bandit's spine and skull are ripped out from his body held in the hunter's dirty blood covered hand.

The beast began to stance in a victory pose chanting a loud demonic, unholy, roar as it waves the man's disfigured spine and deformed head in the air; like a trophy.

The victory cry echoes though the forest, carried by the hot summer wind. The hunter stops, and rips the bloody spine away from the deformed skull and puts it in a strange edged shape container strapped on its back; it pauses in front of the dead body.

The hunter starts to touch its left wrist gauntlet as if it was typing. A strange electronic beeping sound is herd from the hunter, and then suddenly its body shimmered within the moon light and vanished into the darkness.

And what was left, was as abandon disfigured body of the bandit, lying still, frozen, mindless and alone on the road in the shadow of his own demise, beamed from the moonlight.

* * *

 **The following morning in a land in the far east.**

* * *

"An entire group of bandits killed?" yelled an elderly yet threatening voiced man.

In the center a dark but lightly lit chamber carved out of stone, was a circle of concrete chairs, engraved with immerses marking of great detail, as is from a house of royal. And sat upon these chairs where men dressed in hooded black cloaks, discussing the events that have just happened.

They are known as the origination.

Another voice echoed "Not only bandits but many guardsmen and human warriors have also been killed in that area."

Within this order, two of the hooded men began arguing.

"This could have been some sort of Yoma attack." one stated.

"A YOMA?!" one of them shouted.

"A Yoma does not skin and hang villagers' mangled corpses from trees, and take their skulls and spines!"

The hooded man in black was clearly angered by the statement said before, then a calming, and enforced voice halted the argument, but this man did not wear a black hood; instead he wore a blackish posh farm hat with black tinted reading glasses resting on his sharp stubby nose.

"Tis, tis, tis, we cannot solve this issue with childish bickering." Rubel stated, with a cocky smirk.

"Can we not just send our warriors out to simply put it… kill it?"

One of the other members shouted. "Your're not seriously thinking on wasting our resources on what could possibly be a mad man?"

"Rimuto, what is your plan of action?"

There was silence in the order, until the elder Rimuto, who had a bold wrinkly head, with strands of gold hair curving over, began to speak. "Do we know the location of where the bandits were killed?"

One of the other hooded men in black was quick to answer.

"Yes, west side of the continent, near to a settlement, a town called Venator." He explained.

"Do we have any warriors near this area?" Rimuto asked.

Then a crooked voice began to speak from across the hall and got louder as he approached.

"We have an awakened being hunting party in that area" said a hooded bold faced man, half scared on the left, as if burnt, showing his deformed jawline.

"Dae!" Rubel yelled in surprise.

"Getting evolved in the troubles of the organisation again, are we?" He said insultingly.

Dae looked down and began to laugh softly.

"Ha, ha, ha… no, I'm simply just interested on how this "predator", is able to hunt, and kill so many humans, and yet is not a Yoma."

"I just simply want to see this being for myself." He said, as if he almost admired it.

"What warriors do we have in this awakened hunt?" Said Rimuto; stopping the debate between Dae and Rubel.

Dae replied informatively.

"There are four warriors, number'8 Blood hound, number.12 Stone Blade, number.15 Red Mary, and… a number twenty-one warrior called Dutch." There was hesitation in him about ranked twenty-one warrior.

Rubel replied with a wide grin on his face. "Bit of off ranking if you ask me, but I'm not the one to judge."

"We are, after all, a bit short on warriors after the battle of Pieta."

He quickly pushes his glasses back up towards his eyes.

Rimuto looked at each of members in the room and gave out an order with a strong demanding voice.

"They will have to do. I want one of our agents to meet the warriors once their task is completed."

The order accepted the command without question and stood up from the stone chairs, they where directed out of the chamber by the guardsmen. But the elder Rimuto, Dae and Rubel remained in the chamber; Dae began to speak to Rimuto once again.

"Rimuto, once the warriors have dealt with this "predator", as I so call it, you must allow my retrieval squad to collect the body, who knows what we can learn from it."

Rubel began to laugh uncontrollably, as he started to walk out of the chamber.

"HA, HA, HA, you and your twisted science Dae, I'm surprised on how you are still with us after all these years."

Dae replied with a sinister tone to his crooked voice. "It's because you need me, my knowledge, my ideals…"

Dae was then interrupted by Rimuto. "Yes we know this, but do not let your personal goals get in the way of why this organisation even exists."

Rimuto shouted out a statement, "The sword and shield of humanity is us."

Dae got up and started to walk away with a sinister grin on his deformed face, and muttered. "That is your goal, not mine."

"I'll be heading back to my study, and I'll also be papering my retrieval team to come and collect the body." said Dae as he walked out of the chamber.

As Rubel walked out of the chamber and through the hallway, the guardsman opened the chambers main steal black doors that led to the outside world.

A gush of cold dry wind swept in almost knocking Rubel's hat off as he walked outside. Around him was a barren wasteland of dry ruined soil and edged rocky hills surrounded by harsh winds, and within these rock hills where cave houses that where carved into the stone.

* * *

 **The town of Staff; headquarters of the organisation.**

* * *

Ruble started to mutter to himself. "I wonder if she would like to know of this little revelation."

"Hmm, probably." Ruble grew a wide smirk as he started to walk down the stone carved path.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" he quoted as he walks down to the road almost vanishing in the wind.

* * *

Part of an ongoing Story saga: Claymore: PREDATOR, Claymore: ALIEN, Claymore: ALIENS vs PREDATOR.

This is a fan based Crossover.

ALIEN/PREDATOR is owned by 20th Century Fox and Claymore is created by Norihiro Yagi. Please support the Official releases.

This is a still in development story so please leave reviews if improvements throughout the story is needed. And if you did enjoy, please leave Reviews again so I don't forget to continue it.


End file.
